Birth Date
by KuroGalaxy14
Summary: Written for SilentWhisper43's birthday. When a certain someone shows up at MK's door with flowers, anything can happen.


**Gotta love birthday special fanfics! This was collab-written by someone who has actually quit FF a few months ago, but some of you may have known Nami (Last pen name before quitting Pachii-Pachii) before she left FF. She and I wrote this as a birthday special for SilentWhisper43, AKA MK.**

* * *

MK sighed as she wrote down various kanji and hiragana. 'Gah! I need to call Aneki…' she thought. Suddenly, a knock came on her front door. MK tensed. This was the first time anyone had come over when she was home alone. After a few minutes, the knock came again, more insistent this time, as if demanding an answer. MK grabbed a hand held vacuum cleaner she had gotten for her mother and approached the door cautiously. She could see a silhouetted figure standing just outside the door, holding something that was larger on one end than on the other. MK let out a slight whimper before taking a deep breath to calm herself. With a cry, she jerked the door open and swung the vacuum.

"Whoa!" The figure yelped, leaping back with a swiftness and grace that MK knew all too well.

MK gasped in surprise and cried out, "Baba-kun!"

"... Is it safe now to approach?" Tsubasa asked nervously, his long silver hair falling to its usual position as he stood out of range of the vacuum.

"H-Hai. Gomen ne!" MK exclaimed.

Tsubasa nodded and slowly approached, eyeing the vacuum as if it were a coiled snake ready to spring at him. "I, uh, got an 'anonymous hint' from two people, who are probably watching us from the bushes over there, that it was your birthday and I should do something, so uh... Here." He awkwardly held out a bouquet of flowers.

"F-For moi?!" MK squealed, throwing the vacuum over her shoulder and grabbing the bouquet. "Kirei!"

Tsubasa scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. "Uhh thanks..." He said awkwardly. "A-anyway... You might... Wanna put on something nice..."

MK nodded and ran off happily. She dived in her drawers and searched through her closet. "Ughh! What on earth am I gonna wear?!" she shrieked.

Tsubasa blinked and looked around, wondering whether he should stay outside to wait for her. Then he remembered that women liked to take their time choosing the perfect outfit, and that it was rather cold outside. Tsubasa calmly stepped inside and closed the door behind him, then sat down in the nearest chair he could find to wait for Mk.

MK hummed and smiled brightly. She had chosen to wear a beautiful blue dress, a silver headband, and matching silver flats. After finishing her make-up, she hurried down stairs.

Tsubasa looked up from reading a random book he had found -cough- that had appeared -cough- on the table. He smiled and closed the book, which 'mysteriously' disappeared.

"You look beautiful." He said, offering her his arm.

She blushed and let out a giggle, taking his arm. Tsubasa escorted her out the door and to his waiting car, then opened the door for her. He paused for a moment and looked around, frowning and raising an eyebrow.

"Nani?" MK asked.

"... I could have sworn I heard a rather loud whisper of 'OTP for the win.' But perhaps my brain is just playing tricks on me." Tsubasa said, helping her into the car before closing the door and climbing into the driver's side.

MK frowned slightly as she strapped in. 'OTP..?' she thought. Her eyes widened. 'No.. it can't be! Aneki and Oneesan are in Nagoya for vacation.'

"How does Italian food sound?" Tsubasa asked as he started the car.

"Sounds great!" MK said happily.

Tsubasa smiled and nodded, and soon enough, the two had arrived at Olive Garden.

MK squealed as she unstrapped her seatbelt. Tsubasa chuckled and held the door open for her as he escorted her inside and to a reserved table that was waiting for them. MK looked around and smiled. Tsubasa pulled out her chair for her, and once she had sat down, he sat across from her, gazing into her blue eyes. A bright blush was noticeable across her cheeks as she pushed up her pink glasses.

"What can I get the lovely couple to drink tonight?" A waitress, who looked suspiciously like she was wearing a wig and clearly like she was wearing a fake mustache, stepped up with a notepad.

"A water please." MK said kindly.

"Same." Tsubasa nodded, not taking his gaze off of the beautiful young woman seated across from him. The waitress nodded and scurried off.

MK smiled at Tsubasa, resting her chin on her hand. Tsubasa continued to stare into her eyes until the waitress returned, plopped an oversized glass of water with two straws in it between them, and left. Tsubasa blinked. MK looked confused.

"Did they make a mistake?" she asked, secretly hoping that they didn't.

"... I think that she was implying that we're supposed to share..." Tsubasa muttered, embarrassed.

"Oh.. D-Do you mind sharing?" MK asked as she blushed.

"U-umm..." Tsubasa blushed. "I can ask for another one."

"Oh..okay." MK said, disheartened.

Tsubasa looked around for their mustached waitress. MK looked at the ground. 'I really wanted us to share…' she thought. 'Oh well… some other time.' She sighed and smiled.

"Would the lovely couple like something to eat?" The waitress asked as she came back, stroking her mustache.

MK looked up and smiled, nodding. "I'd like the Fettuccini Alfredo please."

"I'll have chicken parmigiana." Tsubasa said. "And can we get another glass?"

"Oh sure!" The waitress said, scribbling down their orders and running off.

MK sighed and smiled. She took a sip of her water. Suddenly, several shattering noises echoed in the kitchen. The waitress returned, looking sheepish.

"Umm.. We seem to be out of glasses thanks to our chef."

Tsubasa animefell right out of his chair. A breadstick suddenly flew and smacked the waitress in the head.

"She means thanks to her!" a voice shouted.

"You helped!"

Tsubasa banged his head on the floor repeatedly.

"I did not!"

"Sorry. I will bring your food in a moment." The waitress said before walking back to the kitchen.

Yelling soon echoed from the kitchen.

Tsubasa groaned. "I should have known..."

MK looked confused. "Ehh?"

"You can't figure it out...?"

"Figure what out?"

"..." Tsubasa fell silent.

MK looked embarrassed. "G-Gomen ne…"

"... Your friends... Are spying on us."

"E-Ehh?!"

Tsubasa nodded gravely. "The waitress and the cook. It has to be them. They're the only ones who would be so... Unprofessional.. As to purposefully break glasses."

MK growled before she was suddenly pied in the face. Tsubasa reflexively dove underneath the table and pulled Mk with him. MK frantically wiped the pie from her face and watched as various pastries flew across the restaurant. Tsubasa groaned.

"They just can't stay out of a food fight... Should we bust them?"

"Definitely."

Tsubasa smirked and crawled out from under the table, sneaking towards the kitchen and skillfully dodging pastries with his usual, natural gracefulness and speed. MK watched him in awe.

"He's so dreamy…" She whispered.

Tsubasa poked his head into the kitchen with narrowed eyes. Snickering could be heard.

Tsubasa stepped in and cleared his throat, putting his hands on his hips and trying to look intimidating. Assuming that who he was dealing with would be intimidated at all. But he would do it. He would win this battle. After all... He was Tsubasa Ootori. The snickering soon stopped as ocean blue eyes peered over. An 'eep' escaped the owner's lips.

"Did you need something, sir?" The waitress looked sheepish, her wig hanging from one hand, her actual hair, which was red, silver, and blue, easily visible.

The chef facepalmed. "Psst..! Your wig is off!"

She quickly put it back on.

"You two... Galaxy... Nami..." Tsubasa groaned.

A breadstick suddenly smacked him in the face. He glared in annoyance.

"No customers in the kitchen!"

"MK I need backup! Eagle!" Tsubasa suddenly launched, sending Galaxy scuttling for cover.

MK ran over as Nami screamed. MK gasped. "Oneesan?! Aneki?!"

"I told you." Tsubasa used Eagle to blow Galaxy's wig off. The redheaded authoress leapt up and threw a handful of glitter in his face, causing him to sneeze.

"Baba-kun!" MK exclaimed before Nami sprayed her with SODA.

Tsubasa growled and tackled Nami in an attempt to pin her.

"Ooh, Tsubasa's defending his girlfriend!" Galaxy squealed. "OTP FTW!"

MK blushed.

"Kawaii!" Nami squeaked. She pouted. "Oi! Help me!"

Galaxy teleported Tsubasa to the ceiling and stuck him there with bubblegum. The silver-haired blader struggled, looking annoyed.

"Do you know how long this is gonna take to get out of my hair?" He said, only his head still visible.

"Then cut it!" Nami exclaimed.

"No! I love his hair!" MK screamed frantically, jumping on Nami as the older grabbed scissors.

Galaxy chuckled. "Well it's about time for Shogun Steel anyway is it not?"

"... Shogun what?" Tsubasa looked confused.

"Erm… she said nothing!" Nami exclaimed. She shot Galaxy a glare. "You know we not supposed to talk about future!"

Nami turned and gripped MK's hair, turning her around before slamming her face in a giant cake. "Happy Birfday!"

Galaxy buried Mk in the rest of the cake and pranced around it, singing at the top of her lungs in an extremely (and purposefully) off-key voice. MK squealed and frantically waved her arms. Nami laughed at this and joined Galaxy in the terrible singing. Tsubasa groaned, then chuckled and shook his head in amusement at the three.

"YOU SMELL LIKE A MONKEY AND YOU LOOK LIKE ONE TOO!" Nami screeched as she finished. She nodded, proud of herself.

"And many more!" Galaxy sang before grinning.

"You guys…" MK sniffled, wiping the cake from her face. "Y-you remembered my birthday!"

"Well, duhhh!" Nami exclaimed through a bullhorn.

"We suggested to Tsubasa that he kidnap you for a date but APPARENTLY he had to be a gentleman." Galaxy said.

"You knew about this?!" MK asked in surprise.

"... They said I should ask you out and then teleported me to your front door with a burlap sack. I think I get props for going home and at least making it nice." Tsubasa said.

MK smiled and kissed his cheek. "Arigatou, Baba-kun."

Tsubasa blushed. Had he really just gotten a kiss from the amazingly beautiful MK?

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" Galaxy chanted, letting Tsubasa down.

"Yeah! Do et! Do et! Come on chicken butt!" Nami exclaimed.

Galaxy paused. Everyone turned to stare at Nami.

"... Chicken butt?"

Nami looked embarrassed.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes at the other two authoresses and leaned in to kiss Mk. The birthday girl eeped as her face became flushed. Nami yelped before laughing loudly as MK fainted. 'Baba-kun' echoed repeatedly from MK's lips.

Tsubasa bit his lip, looking a bit bewildered at the fact that his date had just fainted in his arms.

"... Wooooow..." Was all Galaxy could say.

Nami continued to roll on the floor laughing.

* * *

 **Tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu MK-chan!**


End file.
